fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Manawa/Season 1/The Good Man
Madison and Travis are packing supplies when Alicia and Chris get back. They tell the kids that the Guard is pulling out and Alicia and Chris tell the adults they've seen the soldiers looting. Alicia is scared and wants to know why, she says that she thought things were getting better and Chris wants to know what they're going to about Liza, his mom, and how they're going to do it. Travis doesn't have an answer for him straight away. On the drive Chris sees Madison comes out and tells Alicia to get in the car and then looks over at a man walking his dog. Chris sees Ofelia and Madison talk but can't hear what was said. He does see that neither Ofelia nor Madison go to speak to the man. At The Military Hospital Dr Exner is talking to someone on the radio, listing the people she has for evacuation, patients and staff. She is visibly relieved when she gets confirmation that transport is on the way and then also gets an ETA of 0215. She tells her staff that Edwards Air Force Base has room for them and that critical cases will be flying. Liza wants to know what arrangements there are for Chris, and wants Travis as well. No one else though. Dr. Exner agrees. Daniel loads and gets into an SUV and they drive off in a convoy of three vehicles. Madison, Alicia and Chris in Madison's car. Daniel and Ofelia in the SUV and Travis in his pickup, we don't see Adams. As they drive away Madison and her family look in the windows of one of their neighbours. The family are sat around the table and laughing, they look as if they're playing a board game. From above we can see that the families are the only traffic on the road and when they get to the checkpoint it's deserted. Daniel gets out and figures out the controls to open the gate and they all drive out, leaving the gate open behind them. They all wait for Daniel in the underground car park, he jogs down the ramp to where they are waiting for him. He tells them that he's led them to the north gate and that the soldiers are distracted now. Ofelia is still not looking at him. Daniel sees that Adams is not there and is angry, he says to Madison "You see what doing the right thing gets you." when she sides with Travis. They make final arrangements to go and find Nick, Liza and Griselda. Alicia and Chris are to wait in the car park for them and are told to go to "the camp ground" if there's trouble or if they don't return. Chris argues with his Dad but accepts it when Madison asks him to take care of Alicia, she then hugs Alicia and he doesn't here her tell Alicia quietly to take care of Chris. They all troop off, with Daniel bringing up the rear and looking very angry. Alicia and Chris are left standing by the SUV. Alicia and Chris are in the SUV (he's in the driver's seat, 'though he can't drive). Chris is getting impatient and gets out. After a moment Alicia gets out as well. She tells Chris that they will come back, they're snappy with one another, both nervous. And both saying things their parents might say with Alicia being very pragmatic and Chris more idealistic. A loud noise, a gun shot and some disturbance, startles them both. After a moment Alicia carries on "You can't save everyone.", which Chris would probably make an argument of it except that he sees movement behind her and they both get back into the SUV and hide. The shouting in the holding cells is louder, with some of it directed at Nick and Strand as they walk out. Strand doesn't see the "Value-Add" in helping people and Nick trails along behind him, looking at the people in the cells but not helping them. In the SUV Alicia and Nick are both scared, they are crouching down in the front seats and Alicia says "If they're dead they'll just keep walking, right?" They both crouch lower as three (living) Guardsmen approach. The soldiers try the doors for a moment then smash a window, dragging the two of them from the car. They want the keys and get physical with Chris, pushing him onto the hood (bonnet) of the car. One of them (Jones) probably wants Alicia as well - Alicia shuts this all down by telling them in a loud voice that she has the keys and gives them to one of the soldiers (Johnson). Jones touches Alicia's hair, asks her if she's sure she doesn't want to come along and Chris goes for him. Ten seconds later Chris is knocked out on the floor and Alicia is looking at three large and desperate looking men. Back in the underground car park Chris and Alicia have (off-screen) hidden and don't come out until they hear them call for the two of them. Alicia and Chris appear from a door at the far end of the car park. Travis, Madison and Liza greet their children while Ofelia sits down on the floor by a pillar, drained. Daniel calls out "We must go now". Andrew Adams appears, with a pistol and says "Salazar!". He points the weapon at Daniel and Ofelia gets up to intervene. She talks to him and tries to stop it escalating further until Andrew suddenly changes aim and shoots Ofelia instead. Travis, overcome with rage and guilt, leaps on Adams and hits him over and over. We hear Liza say to Ofelia and Daniel - "It's ok." but Travis doesn't hear and doesn't stop. Chris stares at his father, horrified. The whole group are stunned by his reaction which doesn't stop until Madison tells Travis to leave him, even Daniel does not intervene when Madison gets Travis to stop. Adams is badly beaten but still alive. with no problems]] The two cars, Madison's car in front, are on an almost deserted stretch of road. Daniel, Ofelia and Liza are in the back of Travis' pickup. Chris is in the front with Travis driving. Madison is driving her car with Alicia in the passenger seat and Strand in the back. They are discussing the best route to take to the sea; they pass some (undead) pedestrian traffic but see little else. Two of the main office blocks in the city are burning. They turn left off the main road and onto the concreted LA river. There's very little water and no traffic at all. They pass a crashed and burnt out military helicopter with a badly burnt but still active Infected man or woman struggling to get at them from the wreckage. The concreted river bed is clear and straight. It takes them to Strands home with no problems. Strand lets them into the property with a code, he explains that there's a generator that starts automatically when the power goes off. They all go in, Liza and Daniel helping Ofelia who, while she is walking, is obviously in a lot of pain. Strands home is beautiful and looks very expensive; you can hear the sea and the sea gulls as you walk up to the house. Strand lets them in the front door asks them to help themselves to food. The group are very wary as they enter. Daniel, Ofelia and Liza go to sit in a family area. Chris and Alicia get a drink of water and Madison and Nick are outside, looking at the sea and talking. Madison tells Nick she's sorry, he asks "For what?" and she says it's for letting him be taken, but she shakes her head as she says it and the impression is that it's for more than that. Nick, doesn't feel she has anything to apologise for. He talks about his feeling that everyone is catching up with him - that now everyone is as lost as he has always been Liza gives Daniel a bag of medical supplies and tells him how to care for Ofelia's injury. She is reassuring and they thank her. After speaking to the Salazars, she finds Chris in the kitchen and tells him that Ofelia will be ok, and that she loves him. As they hug Madison can see from Liza's face over Chris' shoulder that there's something badly wrong. She's tearful as she walks away and Chris looks puzzled, but not concerned. Madison is worried and follows Liza out of the house and to the cliff path, after a few moments Travis follows Madison. Nick and Strand are still looking through the binoculars, Daniel is in the lounge with his daughter and Chris and Alicia are eating what look like Popsicles when they hear the shot; they race down to the beach. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles